In wireless optical communication systems (also referred to as “free-space optical communication” systems), data communication is performed by propagating optical signals (e.g., visible light, infrared light, ultraviolet light, or any other suitable optical signals) through a wireless medium (e.g., air, a vacuum, or any other suitable medium). Wireless optical communication systems are, in some cases, superior to fiber optic communication systems in terms of accessibility, cost, and network deployment. Light emitting diodes (LEDs) may be used as optical transmitters in wireless optical communication systems. Additionally, optical communication systems will also include an optical receiver to transform incident light into a detectable signal which is transmitted to an associated processor. An appropriate photodetector is typically used as the optical receiver in a wireless optical communication system.
In addition to wireless optical communication systems, solid-state lighting refers to lighting technology that uses light-emitting diodes (LEDs) to produce light. Solid-state lighting may be used, for example, in street lights, vehicle headlights, or for indoor and outdoor lighting. Light emitting diodes, including LEDs for solid-state lighting applications, are sometimes fabricated using the semiconductor materials gallium nitride (GaN) or indium gallium nitride (InGaN).